The objective of the present research is to correlate the size and anisotropic strain of apatitic mineral found in biological calcified tissues and the tissues' bulk properties with special emphasis on mechanical, growth and dissolution properties. It is proposed that the apatitic phases of teeth and bones be analyzed by x-ray line broadening studies correlated with high resolution transmission electron microscope studies of lattice fringes in these apatites in order to establish the types and quantity of defects present as well as morphology and size distribution of the mineral crystals present. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "A Driven Microtorsional Oscillator for Calcified Tissue Studies" (1976), Am. J. Phys., P. Frasca, R. Harper, and J.L. Katz.